degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amazingkay/Thank You
So I guess this was kind of inspired by Natalie. But I have been wanting to do this for quite some time. So here I go. I've been here for a little over a year now, and I think it's about time I thank you all for everything you have done for me. First though, here's a bit of a backstory. Before I joined wiki, I never really had that many close connections with people. I always felt like an outsider in my house. Nobody really talked to me in school. All I had were a few friends and, at the time I joined wiki, a boyfriend. My relationship with him ended in an awful way, he hit me, and I was back to feeling like literally nobody cared about me. I felt like I wasn't capable of being loved and cherished, like I wasn't supposed to feel warmth. I almost felt like I was homeless. But then after awhile, after I had spent some time on wiki, I met someone who made me feel loved and cherished. It felt genuine. And ever since, he has not let me down. He was the first person who made me feel like love was attainable for me, and the first person to never let me think otherwise. I did hit a brief period where I accused him of not caring, but after that was over, I've never felt more sure about someone in my life. Cam has been there for me for so so much, and I will never forget what he did for me. After Cam, I began to readily and more easily let people into my heart. Because of that, I have gained all of you as people who I am sure care about me to some extent. I know I may not get along with all of you 100% of the time, but at the end of the day I genuinely love all of you and want nothing but the best for all of you. You have all shaped me into the person I am today. Because of all of you, my real life interactions have become easier and I feel like I have made many more friends than I've ever had before. It's because I finally learned to accept the love that someone is trying to give me, and cherish it with everything I have. I never want to take any of you for granted. You are all such amazing people. I don't want anyone to feel badly because the only name I included was Cam's, but it was important because he really is the reason I have been able to accept your love. You are all so worthy of my thank you, you all have made me feel extremely important and respected. I may be closer with some than I am with others, but that doesn't change the fact that you have all helped me with this journey of life. I don't know if I'd be alive if I had never met any of you. I fear that I would have drowned in loneliness. Yes, sometimes I do feel very alone and I've expressed that many times on here. I'm sorry if that has made any of you feel bad or feel like you haven't done enough. That isn't the case. I will have extreme highs and extreme lows. But one thing will never change, and that is the support I have from each and every single one of you. ♥ I feel like this is more of a home than my own house is. I have become a lot closer with my brother however, so even my family life has improved. So, thank you all for everything. God I love you guys. ♥ Category:Blog posts